


Dance Dance Penetration

by pythonfables



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonfables/pseuds/pythonfables
Summary: Miko confronts the boy who beat her high score in Sock-'Em Rockers and challenges him to a game. But this time, the game glitches out completely differently
Relationships: Miko Kubota/Mike Simms
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Dance Dance Penetration

Miko Kubota was furious. Not only had her precious Sock-'Em Rockers high score been beaten, but it was by an obnoxious brat! She had arrived at the Simms household expecting to lay the smackdown on his older brother Ryu, and was shocked to discover her high score's true murderer. Mike Simms talked trash like no one's business, layering disrespect onto Miko's failure. Unable to withstand the torment any longer, she threw down the gauntlet: Sock-'Em Rockers versus mode, loser retires from the game.

The tension in the air grew thick as the competitors awaited High Five's verdict on the integrity of Mike's home version. He pulled his head back from behind the cabinet. “Game checks out as regulation,” he said, dusting off his hands.”

“Told you it was,” sighed Mike, frustrated with the delay.

“But,” Five continued. “it's plugged into a 15-amp breaker, so if it draws more than 12 amps of continuous power...”

“Ten minutes is all I need to humble this kid's brag,” Miko declared, cracking her knuckles. Five responded with a disparaging glance. “I'll go easy on him,” she assured.

“Where'd you get that hairstyle?” Mike asked, a shit-eating grin forming on his mug. “A dumpster at Comic-Con?” Thoroughly insulted, Miko fixed her hair, tightened her sweatshirt ties, and slipped off her Glitch Tech glove. “Hold my gear,” she grimaced, passing the glove to Five. He sighed as the music kicked in.

The garage thumped with heavy bass and sharp electro beats. Miko and Mike chose their characters and assumed their positions, heavy scowls marring their faces. The game began and their bodies leapt into motion. Swaying with the beat, stomping on rhythm, striking out at their opponent's monster. Two rival masters of the game dancing to the death.

After a short while and dozens of card games, Ryu had to leave. Five as well could take no more of it and left this petty dance behind, seeking out a Glitch Tech mission to accomplish instead. Miko and Mike ignored them both, refusing to lose focus on their battle.

Their determination proved to be extremely attention grabbing, and prevented them from noticing the counter on the breaker skyrocketing. The game had glitched, losing precious chunks of data. To remedy this situation, it sent out pulses of energy, trying to patch the holes. The energy traveled through the power lines trying to find a fix for its woes. It hit a fiber optic cable and soared. The cable took the energy far and wide, all the way to the internet. With countless data to choose from, the energy reached out at random and grabbed one with which to repair its home. Traveling back to base, keeping the data from the pornographic website safe and secure, the energy had accomplished its mission. The holes were patched and the players wouldn't even notice a thing.

Neither Miko nor Mike noticed the dance commands change, too focused on defeating their opponent. Both veterans of the game, they were fully capable of adapting on the fly to whatever dance moves it required. Miko's dance turned sultry and erotic, her hands gliding up her body to run her hands through her hair. Her hips swayed seductively, flaunting her voluptuous ass for only the boy to see. 

Mike's had him run his hands along Miko's body, fingers squeezing into whatever flesh he could reach. He untied her sweatshirt and tossed it aside, leaving nothing to obscure Miko's ass in her tight leggings. He slapped her ass in time with the beat, the sound adding an extra layer to the song. She dropped to her knees, legs splayed out in either direction. He slid his surprisingly impressive bulge into her cheeks. The two ground against each other, their bodies writhing with the rhythm. Only one thought was in their minds: total, abject, victory.

The music changed and so too did their positions. Miko dropped her pants and propped herself up with the hand rails, her ass still shaking to the beat. Mike removed his pants as well, his huge cock bobbing with each step. He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her dripping pussy. The music swelled, the pitch rising and rising. The pair held position, their characters dropping into guard stances. They held their breath in anticipation, the air thick with multiple kinds of tension.

The beat dropped and Mike thrust his entire length inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy, Miko because of his cock and Mike because he just jumped ahead in points and also her pussy. No time to waste, the pair slapped their bodies together in time with the beat.

Mike wrapped his arms around Miko's waist for leverage and groaned, “You think you've got what it takes to beat me?”

“Oh please,” Miko sighed, rolling her hips into him. “I've been playing this- Mmm! This game since you w- were playing Number Munchers in the c- computer lab!”

The song changed tempo and Miko knocked Mike flat with a backwards shove of her ass. He yelled in a rage as his score dipped below hers once more. His cries were hushed when she dropped herself into his lap and quickly planted her pussy back on his cock. She rode him to the rhythm, doing her best to keep her moans quiet, but her face never lost its stubborn glare.

“What's wrong,” Mike finally gasped out. “Couldn't take-” Miko silenced him by whipping her shirt off and letting her modest breasts free. He was mesmerized by the first set of boobs he ever saw, the way they bounced with her every move. She seemed to fall into slow motion, the light caught the sweat on her body, making her glisten. The way she moved her hips, working every last inch of his cock inside of her. Mike was young and easily impressionable. A gorgeous older girl was actually having sex with him. There was no doubt, he had fallen in lo-

In the nick of time Mike realized her ploy. With him lying flat on the mat, his score had stopped going up! “You think you're so smart?” he roared, earning a smirk from Miko. “Well, have some of this!” He lurched forward and grabbed her hips, throwing off her rhythm. He slammed himself into her from below, earning a hearty moan from the girl in his lap. She tried to balance herself when he yanked her forward. She caught herself before she could fall, leaving her breasts dangling in his face. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucked while still pounding into her.

“OH FUCK,” Miko cried, the pleasure overwhelming her. She leaned into him, stroking at her clit. A voice in her head told her to just give in. Let the kid have this and just enjoy herself. But Miko refused. Throwing herself back, she managed to regain a sense of control and met his hips on their downswing. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the sensations. She slammed into him as much as he slammed into her. He fit her perfectly, every inch rocking her to her core. Her folds gripped his cock with every thrust, pulling him in deeper and deeper. They had their own rhythm, the music faded away into the background. The only thing that remained was each other.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the breaker hadn't stopped when the self repairs were made. It kept drawing power continuously, the number on the counter rising as fast as their scores. Ultimately, the breaker could take no more and shorted out, taking the game cabinet with it. But the two dancers couldn't care less about the game any more.

Miko laid on her back, her legs wrapped around Mike's small frame. He clung tightly to her waist, his hips pounding into hers with a mix of desperation and passion. He never wanted this to end. 

“Yeah, that's it!” Miko cried, raising her hips to meet his. “Fuck me, Mike! Ugh! So good!” Not wishing to disappoint, Mike worked his hips as well as he could. His size more than made up for his inexperience, but he still wanted to give her what she deserved. “That's it!” she moaned, her head rolling back. “Right there, Mike! Oh, fuck I'm gonna come!”

The pleasure swelled in both of their bodies, spreading out from Miko's core and rising up from Mike's base. His thrusts became erratic and they both knew the end was coming. “Shoot it inside me,” Miko whispered. “Fill me up, Mike.”

He didn't need to hear anything else, managing a few more thrusts before collapsing into her. Shot after shot of piping hot cum came bursting out of him. Pleasure spread through Miko's body and she let out a shriek of glee, dragging her nails into Mike's back. Each of their orgasms extended the other's, and they spent a good minute moaning and twitching against each other.

Mike finally pulled his cock out, releasing a small flood of cum from her pussy. Miko basked in the afterglow, her chest heaving with each breath. He crawled up to her and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before sharing a deep, loving kiss.

As they came down from their fuck highs, Miko had a chance to contemplate on the situation. Mike wasn't being his usual, obnoxious self. Obviously he was tired out but that never stopped him at the arcade. Thinking back, Miko realized that she and Mike weren't so different. He had just moved into town and Sock-'Em Rockers was the only thing he had. Just like herself when she was the new kid. What Mike needed wasn't to be embarrassed or put in his place. What he needed more than anything was for a smoking hottie like herself to fuck his brains out. And with a cock like that, she was more than willing to take care of him if he ever acted up again. Or if he ever just asked. It was a really nice cock.

Mike finally broke the silence by asking, “So uh, who won?” Remembering the whole reason she came there in the first place, Miko glanced over at the powered down cabinet and the smoking breaker.  
“Looks like we broke it,” She answered, sitting up off the floor. “Wanna just call it a tie?”

Mike smiled, accepting the compromise. His face turned red as he struggled to ask, “So... um-”

“It's getting late,” Miko interrupted, looking around for her discarded clothes. “I should really get home.” Mike's face fell, his disappointment clear. “But we should definitely have another, ahem, _dance off_ sometime.” Miko said, laying it on thick.

“Oh!” Mike beamed. “Yeah, definitely!”

“And next time you fuck me, do it in your bed.” Miko lectured, catching Mike by further surprise. “My back's gonna be killing me tomorrow.”

Fully dressed, Miko made her way outside. “So, yeah. Hit me up online next time you want to bang,” she said, casually. “Or if you just want to talk, that's cool too.” Mike waved goodbye and made sure to watch her ass as she flaunted it for him with each step. Miko pulled up her wrist to call Five so he could give her a ride home. And in that moment remembered that she gave him her glove earlier. And that he left with it hours earlier.

Miko sheepishly walked back into the garage, chuckling nervously. “Um... so funny story,” she began, unable to make eye contact with the boy. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Mike mulled this over for a moment before declaring, “Sure.” As she reached for it, he backed away and quickly dropped his pants. “But you've gotta pay me first.” She rolled her eyes and asked, “How late are your parents going to be?”

“Pretty late,” he responded, smugly.

“Okay, I'm down for more,” she said, untying her sweatshirt once more. “But I was serious about your bed. Floors are stupid uncomfortable.” Mike lead her inside with a hand firmly on her ass cheek.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Setting his phone away, Mike finished reading the last text. “So, Five said he had to head out pretty far but he's on his way back.” He glanced down at Miko with her lips wrapped around his cock. “Oh yeah, right thERE!”

Miko pulled back from his cock, stroking it furiously as he blasted rope after rope of cum onto her face and into her open mouth. He painted her face white and she lovingly cleaned him off first. She rolled back up to her feet as she wiped and licked herself clean.

Catching his breath, Mike continued, “He said it's going to take him a while to get here, but he's glad we made up. And then something about being relieved he doesn't have to clean up a body. Not sure what he meant about that.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Miko assured him. “Just Five being weird as usual. But what? We're going to be alone here for a good, long, hard, amount of time?” She leaned against his small dresser, rocking her hips back and forth to an unheard beat. “ _Whatever_ will we do to pass the time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, the idea popped into my head a while ago but I only just got around to writing it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me at twitter.com/pythonfables


End file.
